Android 30
Android 30 is the creation of both Future Trunks and Bulma. He was created to destroy Super 17 and Super 18. He later goes on to help Future Trunks in protecting the Earth from any future threats. He was built because Future Trunks was in need of help against the Super Android Alliance. He was created with the spare parts of Android 16. He also has a sword like Future Trunks. Biography With the return of both Super 17 and Super 18 in the future, Trunks was Earths only line of defense but was not match for the Androids combined power. He soon returned home where his mother Bulma suggested using the remaining parts of Android 16 to create a new Android to help Trunks combat the two Super Androids. They soon created the new Android, Android 30, being sure to give him a human heart so he would feel compassion and emotion. With their combined forces they were evenly matched with the two Super Androids. But Bulma appeared with a paralyzing device, paralyzing Super 18, letting both Future Trunks and Android 30 attack Super 17 at the same time, and then doing the same to Super 18. Android 30 soon was charged with being partners with Future Trunks should any new threat arise to Earth Techniques and Abilities Double-Masenko Two-handed version of the Masenko where Android 30 puts both of his hands out at his left and right sides. Then, he fires a Masenko energy wave out of each hand in opposite directions, inflicting a high amount of damage. It was taught to him by Future Trunks. Burning Attack Android 30 performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. This attack can be used with one hand, as he has demonstrated while using his sword in his other hand. It was taught to him by Future Trunks. Buster Canon Android 30 draws his hands behind his back and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire a blue energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage.It was taught to him by Future Trunks. Deadly Sword Attack Android 30's rush attack. He charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits.He then draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage.It is like Future Trunks Shining Sword Attack. 'Android Barrier' A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings 'Energy Attack' The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. 'Flight' The ability to fly without the use of ki. Category:Androids Category:Android 30 Category:Future Trunks Category:Bulma Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters